ALL THANKS TO KATE
by gordo-girl
Summary: LIZZIE & GORDO HAVN'T SPOKEN IN 10 YEARS. THEY GO TO THEIR HIGH SCHOOL REUNION AND GET SOME LINGERING QUESTIONS ANSWERED.Chapter 13 is up! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. THE DREAM

ALL THANKS TO KATE  
  
"Lizzie, wait you have it all wrong." "you kissed her Gordo! Don't deny it." "I didn't kiss her she kissed me!" "Goodbye Gordo, FOREVER!!"

Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon woke up at the same exact time from the same exact dream. Actually it wasn't really a dream, it was more like a memory. A memory of something that had happened 10 years ago between these two people. They both had been having this dream a lot lately. Most likely because their 10 year high school reunion was this week and they, after 10 years, would have face each other and their lingering questions. Lizzie and Gordo were best friends all their life and when they started high school then fell in love, but something happened senior year that changed everything. They were both still in contact with their other best friend Miranda, who was now a actress. Lizzie became a editor for a teen magazine and Gordo became a director. Lizzie lived in New York while Miranda and Gordo lived in LA. These three would come together at the reunion, oh and the person who destroyed their friendship would be there too.

_I know it was really short, but I had to have a good cliff hanger. For all of y'all who enjoyed this story I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna continue with it!_


	2. MIRANDA'S MISSION

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep em coming!!  
  
ALL THANKS TO KATE  
  
Lizzie checked into the hotel room she was sharing with Miranda. Miranda was already there when she got there. What Lizzie didn't know was that Gordo was also staying in the hotel. Miranda knew this, but hoping to mend their broken friendship didn't tell Gordo or Lizzie about each other. MIRANDA'S POV Miranda was happy to see Lizzie. It had been a long time since they had been together. Ever since the prom 10 years ago both Lizzie and Gordo had been kind of distant. She knew Gordo had hurt Lizzie with what happened and felt bad for her best friend, but something didn't seem to fit. Hell, a lot of things didn't seem to fit. Like why would Gordo cheat on Lizzie anyway? And, especially with Kate Sanders, the person he hated the most? That's just not right! No Miranda thought something's seriously wrong here, and I'm gonna figure out what! 


	3. THE BURNING QUESTION

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep em coming!!  
  
ALL THANKS TO KATE  
  
LIZZIE'S POV Lizzie got out of the shower to find that Miranda had left. She got dressed and fixed her long blond hair. For some reason she found herself thinking about Gordo. She could never forgive him for braking her heart, but she still wished that things would have turned out differently. She knew that it was stupid, but she never did get over him. And I probably never will, she thought frowning. She started to think about the words he said to her that night, but quickly pushed them out of her head. She had to get though this.  
  
MIRANDA'S POV Miranda went down to reception to find out what room Gordo was in. She found out that he was in room 607. She walked to the elevator and went to the 4th floor. She found his room and knocked on the door. Gordo opened the door looking about the same as ever only taller and more muscular. "Miranda!" he said hugging her, "how are you?" "Fine, fine. I need to ask you something really importain." "Okay, shoot!" "What really happened the night of the prom?" 


	4. THE TRUTH COMES OUT

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep em coming!!  
  
ALL THANKS TO KATE  
  
GORDO'S POV Gordo was shocked that Miranda asked about the prom after all these years. He had never fully gotten over what had happened that night, the worst night of his life. He had lost the girl of his dreams because of a horrible mistake. "Hello, earth to Gordo!", Miranda said. "Oh, sorry. Well, um, it started out at graduation. You remember when Lizzie finally told Kate off, right? Well, Kate kind of got pissed off." " Understatement, major." Miranda said with a proud smile. " So, I guess she wanted revenge on Lizzie. So at the prom Kate made sure that Lizzie was out of the way." "Parker." Miranda groaned. "Yep, she had Parker pull Lizzie aside so that she, being Kate, could go in for the kill. She said that she needed to ask me something, while Parker told Lizzie that someone was looking for her in the quad. That's where Kate took me. When Kate saw Lizzie coming she kissed me. Lizzie saw the whole thing, and you know the rest." "Well all I have to say is little miss pretty in pink is going down." "What do you mean going down?" "Gordo! We have to clear this up so that you and Lizzie can be together again!" "Miranda, even if we did get this cleared up Lizzie has probably moved on by now!" "Gordo," she said being totally serious, "she never got over you and she never will. I think she knows in her heart that this was a mistake." 


	5. THEN I SAW HER FACE

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep em coming!! I know you guys wanted longer chapters and I'm going to try to write more. I'm gonna start using my lunch period for this fic too, so I hope you guys enjoy it. -Kels  
  
ALL THANKS TO KATE  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo all headed down to the class of 2007 meeting. Miranda and Gordo together Lizzie by herself. Part of both Lizzie and Gordo wanted to run away screaming, but they kept walking. Gordo and Miranda were in the middle of talking about the Oscars when they were almost knocked over by a wave of perfume. Tall, blond, and overly tan Kate Sanders walked by them. Gordo had to hold Miranda back so that she wouldn't beat Kate to a pulp. Something's never change, Gordo thought, then he saw her. He saw Lizzie. She looked as beautiful as ever. He wanted to just go and apologize, but he knew he would have to wait. "Miranda, I really hope your plan works." **************************************************************************** * Lizzie smiled and waved at some of the familiar faces. She pretended that she didn't see Gordo. She also pretended that she didn't see Kate. She especially hated her. She ruined her life and she was proud of it. I've got to stop this, it's the past. She focused on what her former classmates had become. Larry Tudgeman was now a author of a best selling fantasy book series, Ethan had become a politician, Lizzie had to laugh at that one, Kate was married to Ethan and Parker was married to Ronnie(good for f-ing them) . There was a lot of love in the room and Lizzie couldn't stop thinking of Gordo. ************************************************************************ Time to put my plan into action, Miranda thought. She had the tape recorder she was letting Gordo barrow all set. She walked up to Gordo and handed it to him. "Remember what I said", Miranda said, "try to get her to confess to what she did and I'll get Lizzie over there so she can hear everything." "Okay", he said nervously. He really hoped that this would work so he could have his best friend back. 


	6. TOGETHER AGAIN

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep em coming!! I know this is short but I'll get more in tomorrow! -Kels  
  
ALL THANKS TO KATE  
  
"Kate can I talk to you for a minute" Gordo said swallowing his pride. "Sure", she said flashing him a totally white, totally fake smile. When they got outside Kate dropped her act and said. "What do you want, I have people to mingle with" Kate said rudely. "At the Prom why did you kiss me?" "Oh, that I wanted to get back at Lizzie, no biggy!" "NO BIGGY?! YOU RUINED A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE AND THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY?!", Gordo yelled truly angry at her. Kate just shrugged and walked away. Gordo kicked the wall in frustration, and started to walk away. "Gordo!" said a voice he hadn't heard in awhile. He turned to see Lizzie running towards him with tears in her eyes. "is that what really happened, it was all for revenge?" "Yah", was all that he could manage at the moment. Lizzie smiled and hugged him. "Gordo, I'm so sorry!" "So am I Liz, so am I." 


	7. THE PERFECT PLAN

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep em coming!! once again I know this is short but I'll get much more in tomorrow! -Kels  
  
ALL THANKS TO KATE  
  
CHAPTER 7 THE PEFECT PLAN When it started raining Lizzie and Gordo went inside to find Miranda. When they found her she smiled. "I take it you guys are back together?" "I don't know," said turning to Gordo, "are we?" "I sure hope so!" he said with a laugh. The three amigos were back together. "We have to come up with a plan to get back at Kate." Lizzie said with a frown. " No duh" Miranda said also frowning. " How about pant over the head ala 'Carrie'?" gordo asked. "Nah," Miranda said "not original enough" "How about we embarrass her on live TV?" Lizzie said remembering," the meeting is going to be recorded for the public access channel!" "Lizzie that's perfect! We could revel what she done to us and what a fake she is." Gordo said really liking this idea. " This is going to be great!" Miranda said laughing. " You guys, revenge is sweet," Lizzie said sighing. 


	8. REVENGE IS SWEET

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep em coming!! I'll get at least get three more chapters up this week, probably more!!!!! -Kels  
  
ALL THANKS TO KATE  
  
CHAPTER 8 REVENGE IS SWEET they had the plan set. Miranda and Gordo were going to start the plan off by playing a tape of Miranda and Gordo talking about how Kate destroyed Lizzie and Gordo's relationship. At that point Lizzie was going to ask Kate if that was true, and keep asking her until hopefully she would crack. "Lizzie are you ready?" Gordo asked grasping her hand. "Of coarse! She's going down!" Lizzie said trying to hide her fear. "The tape is planted." Miranda interrupted with a smile. "Great! Lets do it!" Gordo said glad to be getting back at Kate. They headed into the meeting room ready for action. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Okay everyone!" Kate said so cheerfully it was sickening. "Welcome back class of 2007! As most of you have noticed our little meeting is being recorded for public access!" "Now?" Gordo asked "Now!" Miranda whispered back. The tape started playing loud and clear. "Yah, Miranda, its Kate's flat that me and Lizzie aren't together anymore." Gordo's voice came out of the recorder. "She wanted to get back at Lizzie for putting her in her place at graduation so she kissed me when Lizzie came around the corner." "That explains a lot, I mean why would you cheat on the girl you've loved for, like, ever. ESPECIALLY with Kate!!" the tape shut off and Lizzie stood up. "Kate is that true?" "Ummmm.." "KATE IS THAT TRUE?!" "YES IT'S TRUE AND I'M GLAD I DID IT!!!!" Everyone glared at Kate. Larry even dumped water on her head. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda just smiled. 


	9. A HARD DECISION

Chapter 9  
A hard decision They had done it. They had brought Kate down. Gordo knew that yet he also knew that after this reunion him and Lizzie would have to make a hard decision. Gordo couldn't bare to be separated from her again. Would Lizzie be willing to leave New York for him? Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Lizzie's light brown eyes looked worriedly at him.  
  
"Gordo, I know what your thinking. We need to talk." *************************************************************************** Lizzie's heart and head were telling her two different things as she and Gordo walked outside. "Lizzie before you say this. I love you so much and really don't want to loose you again." "Gordo, I wanted to tell you the same thing, but." "'but's are never a good thing" gordo said running his fingers through his curly hair. ". but." "but you don't know how we can make this work when your in New York and I'm in L.A." "yah, Gordo I can't give up my Job!" "your right, I'm wrong as always. Lizzie I guess this is the end." ************************************************************************** please review! Sorry it took me so long! I've been busy with my high school play ("all in the timing" by David Ives if anyone cares!). 


	10. LEAVING NEW YORK

OK, here's chapter 10! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to BOBTHEBILDER for being so nice!! *****************************************************************  
Chapter 10  
Leaving New York  
How could she be so stupid, Lizzie thought as she boarded the plane. She had tried to talk to Gordo, but he just told her he had nothing more to say to her. She was tired. She had been up all night crying. Why do I always have to ruin everything, why? ********************************************************************** David Gordon you are such a idiot! Why did you loose your f-ing temper with her, Gordo thought with zest. I lost her, I lost her again. He ran his fingers threw his hair and realized it was time to start getting used to life without Lizzie. *********************************************************************** "Lizzie and Gordo are on different sides of the country, and are too damn stubborn to see that they can't just walk away from each other!", Miranda said to Matt McGuire, Lizzie's younger brother, and good friend of Miranda's "well, guess what", Matt said, "We can't do anything about it! They will have to fix this themselves." "I hate when your right." ********************************************************************** Lizzie walked into her bosses office. She had gotten a phone call that told her that the boss wanted to see her, she hoped it was good news. "Hello Ms. McGuire", said Mrs. Cook, a small mousy woman, "I will make this quick and to the point." I hope that she's not firing me, 'cause that would just fit perfectly with how this week is going. ". Lizzie you are one of the best editors we've ever had and there is a new editor needed for our new magazine Teen Legend. Would you take the job?" "Where would I have to relocate to?" "Los Angeles, California." Lizzie smiled, "I'll take it!" ****************************************************************************  
  
"I, Lizzie McGuire, am now a believer in destiny!" Lizzie said triumphantly to Miranda when she got home. "Oh, I just love when you don't make sense" Miranda said sarcastically. "I got offered a editor job in, of all places,." "If you say LA I will do a little happy dance!" "LA!!!!!!!!" "YIPPIE!!!!!!!!" "Isn't it great! But don't tell Gordo okay." "Okay." They talked for awhile longer. When Lizzie hung up she started packing. She needed to be in LA by next week, but she had a couple thing to take care of first so she was leaving tomorrow. This time she wasn't coming back. ****************************************************************************  
  
Throughout the plane ride the next morning Lizzie couldn't help but think of Gordo. If her plan to win him back didn't work nothing would. All Miranda had to say on the subject was that she thought Lizzie had been watching too many old movies, but she wished her luck just the same. Many long hours later she walked off the plane to find that it was starting to rain. She walked into the large airport and was greeted by a very hyper Miranda. They got her bags and got into the limo that was waiting outside. When she got to Miranda's she changed clothes and, since Gordo didn't live to far away, she started her walk. After about five minutes it started to pore. As a soaked Lizzie approached his apartment she couldn't care about how cold she was, or how she looked, she just wanted to be with him. ************************************************************************** when Gordo herd the buzzer he ran downstairs to answer it. He didn't know why he was so anxious to open the door until he opened it to find a soaked Lizzie McGuire standing on his doorstep. "Lizzie what are you doing here?" "This." She said before kissing him. **************************************************************************** * So, what do you guys think? Please review. 


	11. HOME AGAIN

Chapter 11 Home again  
  
Had Lizzie just kissed him? Gordo thought , Or was he dreaming.. Oh who gives a shit!? Gordo kissed the girl he had loved since kindergarten. Lizzie wrapped he arms around Gordo never wanting to let go.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gordo. I totally messed this up."  
  
"You messed this up? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Only about you."  
  
"well all that matters is that we're together again.", Gordo said sweetly, "your soaked!"  
  
"thank you captain obvious!" Lizzie said laughing at him.  
  
"Well lets get inside."  
  
"Yah lets"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie sat on Gordo's couch wearing a pair of his old pajama bottoms and a T-shirt.  
  
"Here", Gordo said handing her a cup of hot coco. "so you never really told me why you're here. I mean you didn't quit your job just to be with me did you? 'cause if you did."  
  
"I was offered a editor job out here in california!"  
  
"Liz that's so great! So your here to stay!"  
  
"Gordo I'm not going anywhere, and just to let you know I would have done anything to be with you again, even quit my job."  
  
"Lizzie, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Gordo."  
  
This was a new beginning for Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon, and they weren't turning back. Laying next to each other they knew that they were where they belonged. They were home again. 


	12. NEW HOUSE NEW HOME

Chapter 12 New House, New Home  
  
During the next two months many things happened. Larry Tudgeman and Miranda, who had been in touch since the reunion, started going out. Matt and Melena got engaged, and most importantly Lizzie and Gordo decided to move in together! Lizzie's job was going great and Gordo was just about to start directing a new movie in which Miranda would star in.  
  
When the day of the move came Lizzie looked around the empty spare room at Miranda's that had served as her home for the last two months and smiled. She was going to be living with Gordo and she knew that they weren't going to have any problems anymore.  
  
"Liz are you ready to go?", Gordo asked  
  
"Yah, I'm ready!", she smiled a left the room happier then ever.  
  
That night at diner Gordo preposed a toast. A toast to a new house and a new home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Just to let ya guys know the chapters are going to be really short from now on 


	13. EPILOGENDING

Chapter 13

Epilog

"Don't look at me like that Gordo. You've been acting kookie all week, what's up.", Lizzy said hands on her hips.

"I told you you'll find out later tonight.", Gordo said kissing her.

"Mr. Gordon are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yah that sounds about right", he said looking perplexed and nodding his head., "Miranda does that sound about right to you."

"I am so not getting involved in this."

"Me nether.", Larry said with a mouth full of food.

"Larry you are such a pig", said Miranda rolling her eyes.

Gordo laughed and walked outside to put the meat on the grill. As he walked out he fingered the little velvet box in his pocket and smiled

One year later he was standing in that same backyard watching the girl that almost got away walk towards him and there future together.

Oh and Kate wasn't invited.

_So that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review._


End file.
